jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Untitled (Mark K.)
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=2 | words= | pub_date=October 1st, 1996 | update=October 3rd, 1996 | current_status= }} :For other uses of '''Untitled', see'' Untitled "Untitled" is written by Mark K. and began online publication on October 1st, 1996.Post at FFML It was completed on October 3rd, 1996.Post at FFML Description Plot 1 It is raining out as Mark K. works on a new chapter of ''Nullifier 122 to make it more lemony when a lighting strike causes the power to go out an Mark lose his unsaved work. When the lights come back on he find that he is no longer alone as Ranma Saotome and Ranma-chan are now standing next to him. Mark surmises that they are there to take revenge on him and they threaten him with water from the Spring of Drowned Girl for what he did to Ranma in Nullifier 122. When they check Mark's computer to find he is writing more lemon material involving Ranma-chan the pair hold him down and splash him with the water, turning him into a girl. Ranma and Ranma-chan then fade away, their job done, and shortly after there is a knock at the door. It is Mark's sister who assumes that the female Mark must be Mark's girlfriend. His mother is there too and thinks her son must be doing well to get such a good looking girlfriend. Mark goes to bed and wakes up in the morning hoping it was all just a dream but finds that he is still female. 2 Using hot water Mark turns back into a male and has to deal with his mother talking about using protection during sex while he has to blackmail his sister so she won't spread rumours about him. His mother then sends him outside to get the groceries from the car but to Mark's dismay it is raining. He tries to use an umbrella to avoid being splashed with cold water but is unable to, with his sister coming out moments later to tell him that his friend Jason is coming over for a visit. Jason arrives and Mark introduces herself as her girlfriend Marlene. While they wait for Mark to turn up she asks Jason if he wants to play chess as Mark has taught her. Later she goes to get some water and when Jason is accidentally splashed he turns into a girl. It turns out that he had been visited the night before by Ranma and Akane Tendo who had used the same spring water on him for writing a Ranma ½ work of . Mark reveals that he is actually Marlene and they figure out it was writing lemon material that has caused the characters to take revenge. The pair are left wondering if they can cover up their curses for the rest of their lives or perhaps create a portal to Jusenkyo to obtain a cure. Notes FFML Posting History *1 01/10/96 *1 (revision) 03/10/96 *1 (revision) 03/10/96 *1 (revision) 03/10/96 *2 03/10/96 See Also Other External Links References